La función terminó
by SaRiiii
Summary: Un día aburrido. Un día triste. Un día hermoso. Un... "Espera ¿qué día? Ni siquiera sé si puedo creer en ello. Lo único que sé es que quiero creer en él"


**¡La Li Hoo!~ ^^ Etto… Sí, lo sé, yo subiendo one-shots (?) Raro. En especial cuando se supone que debería estar acabando Bakugan Traslación de Poder ejejejejem adjskadhfjkasfdhfajfda **

**De hecho se supone que en lugar de éste, subiría el nuevo capi hoy, pero le dediqué esta última semana al Shot, así que no tuve mucho tiempo, pero ya el próximo fin está ;) **

**En fin, esta historia forma parte del concurso "Todo fue un show!", del foro Haibaku Decibel, donde nos repartieron las parejas al azar. Escogí 5 y me tocó el DanXRuno xD cofcoFavoriteCouplecofcof *.* **

**Bien como siempre (una aclaración que casi siempre se me olvida): Los personajes de Bakugan Battle Brawlers no me pertenecen, le cedo los derechos de autor al director del anime, mi ídolo, Mitsuo Hashimoto-sensei. **

**Sin más, ¡ojalá les guste! **

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

**One Shot/Songfic: La función terminó **

═══۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩۩۞۩ஜஜ۩۞۩

El día no había podido pasar más lento. Materia tras materia, los minutos corrieron, tropezándose unos con otros, sin hacer un muy grande esfuerzo por llegar a la meta, y atravesándola al final con toda la pereza del mundo, amontonada, relevando los anteriores dígitos en el reloj del celular.

Era viernes, pero era de esos en los que no le hallaba el caso por sentirse aliviada; estaban a mediados de semestre, lo cual significaba que no estaban ni a inicios de, ni a finales de, y eso al mismo tiempo se traducía como que, no era lo suficientemente pronto como para no tener algo de qué preocuparse, ni demasiado tarde cómo para ya no tener nada por hacer. Estaba en el punto medio, completamente abatida, sin ánimos y aún, con mucha tarea por delante. Esta vez, le habían dejado un proyecto de arte que contaría cómo el diez por ciento de su calificación final, varios problemas de algebra y una investigación de física. Por algebra no se preocupaba, las matemáticas siempre habían sido su fuerte; todo aquello que implicara ciencia o tecnología, prácticamente lo pasaba por alto – o más bien, lo terminaba en diez minutos -. Sin embargo, ella sabía que aquello no era un don natural, todo había sido sino, resultado de su esfuerzo y de sus años de preocupación. Hoy agradecía infinitamente a su inteligencia por haberle otorgado un lugar de nuevo en el mundo de los peleadores. Aunque, sinceramente, lo había hecho a costas; pidiéndole a Mira que le explicara un poco sobre la tecnología vestal, nunca se imaginó que llegase a aprender tanto como para llegar al punto de saber manejarla a la perfección.

Y es que ya se lo veía venir. Lo supo, desde aquellos días en los que ni ella ni Julie habían podido acompañar a Dan, Shun y Marucho a Nueva Vestroia. Era obvio, sus bakugan ya no eran lo suficientemente fuertes, sus habilidades para combatir continuaban oxidándose y al final, ellas no acaban por ser más que un par de estorbos.

Suspiró pesadamente. Avanzó con sigilo entre las mesas del local, y abrió la puerta que conducía a su hogar. Se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos en el _genkan_. – Ya llegué.

Claro que de eso a ahora habían pasado tres años. Después de todo lo ocurrido, Tigrera decidió regresar con ella. Y aún peleaban, pero ya no como antes, no iban tan enserio con eso, simplemente, sabían que debían estar juntas.

_- Puede ser que ahora te haga más falta. -_

Eso le había dicho su compañera, y ni siquiera tuvo que explicar un porqué, ella perfectamente lo sabía.

¿Que habían destruido a Naga? Sí. ¿Que habían salvado Nueva Vestroia? Sí. ¿Que habían acabado con el emperador Barodious? Sí. ¿Que Mechtavius Destroyer se había ido para jamás volver? Sí, sí, sí, un millón de veces sí. Ella siempre lo supo, nunca dudó, permaneció ahí, presencial o en espíritu, tuvo absoluta confianza en su equipo y siempre supo que todo terminaría bien. ¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Quién demonios había sido el culpable de aquello? ¿Por qué nadie le advirtió que el final de esa historia se desenvolvería sobre una barca, con un castaño "despidiéndose" y flotando hacia donde lo llevara el viento?

No podía hacer nada para detenerlo, ¿quién podía? Ese chico era un tornado de contradicciones, siempre diciendo que para él lo más importante eran sus amigos. Pues bien, si así fuera, debió haberse quedado con ellos cuando todo pareció regresar a la normalidad. Pero no, lo que pasaba es que Dan ya no era normal, tal vez nunca lo fue, pero hasta ese entonces, había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para empezar con una vida ordinaria así como así, y Runo lo sabía.

Para su alivio, Dan no estuvo fuera más que tres meses.

Se arrojó sobre su cama sin ningún cuidado, haciendo a un lado todos sus muñecos de peluche, o bueno, aquellos que habían sobrevivido a las constantes "limpiezas" de su madre. En cambio para ella, no había razón por qué tirarlos; después de todo, a veces eran los únicos a quienes podía pedir un abrazo. Todavía traía el uniforme de la preparatoria puesto, pero ya no tenía fuerzas cómo para levantarse y quitárselo; simplemente se deslizó sobre el futón, e introdujo sus piernas dentro de él, para después cubrirse hasta el cuello. El día era nublado y fresco, por lo que aquello le hizo un gran bien a su temperatura corporal. Siempre pensó que esa falda no le hacía ninguna justicia al clima cambiante de esa ciudad.

Se acomodó sobre la almohada, observando el maletín que recién había dejado tirado sobre la alfombra, sus libros se hallaban despilfarrados en el suelo de su habitación, y su cuaderno de dibujo se había quedado abierto en una de las páginas.

Era un dibujo que Dan le había obligado a hacer de sí mismo, hace varias semanas. Había dicho que quería aprender a dibujar rostros para un trabajo de dibujo humorístico. A Runo no le sorprendía que entre todas las asignaturas extras, Dan hubiera escogido esa, pero como era mejor que nada, decidió ayudarlo.

Al final, el castaño había entendido bien la técnica, pero terminó diciéndole que podía quedarse con el dibujo si quería, que después de todo a él no le hacía falta.

Runo sonrió con melancolía. O eso había sido un fuerte golpe de humildad, o había sido un simple truco para que llevara su imagen en aquella libreta. Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Dan no había ido a la escuela ese día.

Pensó que llamarle en medio de clases sería un acto desesperado, e incluso en el recreo no quería que nadie le escuchara, ya existían suficientes rumores sobre ellos dos circulando por ahí. Sacó su celular del bolsillo, y escribió la "D" en el buscador de la agenda, debutándose si llamar, o dormir.

_Tac_

Se escuchó un golpe y Runo se sobresaltó. No sería la primera vez que aquello sucedía.

- ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que cuando quieras "llamar su atención", lances una piedra! – Los gritos de Drago se abrieron paso a la habitación en cuanto la ventana estuvo abierta.

Runo soltó una pequeña risilla; de repente sus ánimos se vieron renovados. Aquello le había traído recuerdos: - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó con cierta gracia.

Dan se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso. - ¿Estás ocupada?

- Justo ahora, estaba a punto de dormirme –Respondió, haciendo visible que ni siquiera había tenido la voluntad para cambiarse. Dan bufó, ella sólo sonrió. - ¿Qué necesitas?

_Pause || _Ahí. Fue ahí cuando todo empezó

El castaño bajó la cabeza con cierto deje de timidez, mientras sonreía en silencio, luego alzó la mirada y la observó, con sus ojos brillándole. – A ti.

La peliazul casi se cae de frente por la ventana al escuchar aquello, y no supo si reír o llorar. Incluso pensó en preguntar algo como "¿Ahora qué diablos hiciste, Dan?", o "¿Con qué te sirvieron el desayuno esta mañana?", pero no lo creía correcto porque, para empezar, no se le vislumbraba ni el más pequeño atisbo de burla a Dan, en el rostro o en la voz. Y otra, porque muy en el fondo realmente deseaba que se lo estuviera diciendo con toda la intención.

- ¿Crees que tú papá se enoje si te secuestro un rato del trabajo?

No tenía ni idea de a qué iba todo aquello, pero la verdad, tampoco perdía nada con creerle. – Si eres tú, la respuesta es obvia.

Dan se pasó una mano por el cabello, cómo pensando. - ¿Quieres que hable con él?

"_¿Qué?" _– N-No. ¡No! ¡No hace falta! – Runo agitó las manos con nerviosismo. La había tomado completamente por sorpresa. – Es decir… Bueno… Es que…- Le dio unos segundos a su garganta para procesar las palabras que le enviaba su cerebro. Suspiró. – Dame cinco minutos. Yo hablo con mis padres.

Él volvió a sonreír. – No te tardes.

Runo se sonrojó, a ese chico de veras le entraban aires que ni su inteligencia comprendía.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy a la escuela? – Preguntó la ojiesmeralda, una vez se hallaron caminando por el sendero del parque. Observó las hojas cayendo sobre la grava, estaba entrando el otoño, pero la temperatura se encontraba anormalmente baja. – Digo, no es que te veas muy enfermo como para pedir justificación

- El despertador no funcionó. – Respondió, mirando a todos lados, como buscando a alguien, probablemente asegurándose que Drago y Tigrera ya no estuvieran siguiéndolos. Luego pasó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza; tan despreocupado como siempre. – Y mamá ha estado saliendo a correr por las mañanas últimamente, así que ya no tengo nadie que me levante.

Runo se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pensando en la pobre de Miyoko-san. - ¿Sabes? En unos meses vamos a la universidad, ya deberías saber manejar cosas cómo esa.

- Tú lo dijiste: D-e-b-e-r-í-a, pero, a cómo vamos, estoy empezando a creer que sísoy de lento aprendizaje.

- Siempre y cuando no te pongan una carta portal enfrente, ¿verdad?

- Me conoces. – Dijo él sonriendo.

- Si tú dices. - Alzó los ojos, sabía que era un caso perdido querer corregirlo, pero a veces resultaba exasperante. Pateó una piedrita que se hallaba obstaculizando su camino, la pateó varias veces hasta que la perdió de vista, decidió dejarla en paz. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos del _anorak _amarillo que llevaba. – Y… ¿tienes también una buena razón para haberme invitado de repente?

- Algo así. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. - Inicialmente sólo quería que me acompañaras, pero… No sé, supongo que simplemente extrañaba salir contigo.

Runo lo miró, podría decirse que con cierto enfado. - ¿Y por qué no me lo habías pedido antes?

- Quién sabe. No creía que fuera el momento.

- ¿Y por qué crees que éste sea el momento?

- No lo creo. No podría saberlo.

- Entonces, ¿no sería…?

- Hey… - Dan se detuvo, y la tomó de los hombros, escrutándola con la mirada.

Runo se asustó, porque él la veía con una extraña mezcla que pasaba por el reproche y rayaba en el arrepentimiento. Finalmente bajó la mirada, y habló dos rayitas más bajo: - Sé que cometí muchos errores contigo en el pasado, pero estoy tratando de enmendarlos. Es sólo que… No sabía cómo empezar.

Nuestra peleadora Haos sólo se quedó allí, parpadeando continuamente. ¿Qué podía decir? Aquello era raro. Y no por el hecho de que lo sintiera falso ni nada por el estilo, sencillamente, Dan no era así, y eso, o bien le alegraba o bien le aterraba, pero cómo no estaba en sus manos elegir entre una de las dos, decidió quedarse con las dos. Se sonrojó un poco, así que desvió la vista.

– Un helado tampoco es un mal comienzo ¿sabes?

Dan casi se ríe por el comentario; aquello no resultó con la seriedad que él esperaba. - ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer helado, o quieres que _yo_ te compre un helado?

- Quiero que tú pagues mi helado. –Dijo, comenzando a caminar mientras tomaba su mano. – Dijiste que querías redimirte, pues bueno, conmigo así funcionan las cosas. Cada buena acción, compensa una falta pasada.

El otro se quedó pensativo, buscando con sus ojos el cielo. – De acuerdo, pero quiero redimirme, no quedarme pobre, Runo.

- ¡Sólo es un helado! Eres un tacaño de lo peor.

- ¡No es eso! Soy estudiante, de una u otra forma termino siendo pobre.

- Busca un trabajo.

- ¿Quién hace eso hoy en día?

- ¡Yo lo hago!

- Oh, cierto. – Él rio, apretando del agarre con su mano, mientras salían de los límites del parque para cruzar una avenida. – Pero bueno, ¿entonces se supone que tú me dirás qué hacer?

- Eso, si quieres que te perdone.

Dan suspiró pesadamente, haciéndose el melodramático. – Dios, ¿en qué acabo de meterme?

Después de cumplirle el capricho a Runo en una heladería del centro, esquina con la Torre Batoru, ambos chicos dieron un par de vueltas más, de aquí para allá, curioseando los escaparates de las tiendas, aun sabiendo que no se llevarían nada, simplemente observando y bromeando sobre que aquello se debía al hecho de que eran estudiantes, pues al parecer con decir eso, las explicaciones sobraban. Así fue como Dan se entretuvo con otro de sus monólogos sobre por qué la escuela no debería existir y que las cosas serían mejores si todo fuese gratis. Runo no pensó en callarlo hasta que en algún momento se dio cuenta de la seriedad con la que se estaba tomando su explicación, y aquello terminó por hacerla estallar en carcajadas. Dan se distrajo por un momento, así que pasó por alto la escena.

- Hace rato estaba viendo mi cuaderno de dibujo. – Habló Runo, una vez se hallaron esquivando gente por los alrededores del mercado. Hace no mucho que había sido medio día, así que las tiendas y los locales de comida aún estaban abarrotados de clientela y comensales esperando satisfacer su hambre. – Todavía tengo el retrato tuyo. Ése que me pediste que hiciera hace como un mes.

- ¿El de donde estoy montado en una tortuga? – Preguntó el otro alzando la ceja.

La peliazul asintió. – No creí que durara mucho. Pensé que en un ataque de vanidad cogerías mi cuaderno y arrancarías la hoja.

- Bueno, es que es dibujo _chibi, _y de esa forma no captura todos mis encantos.

- Ni una cámara de alta resolución logra captar algún encanto tuyo, Dan.

- ¿Lo dices por qué te has asegurado por ti misma? – Se mofó el castaño.

Runo en un inicio se rio, pero después se le quedó viendo a Dan, casi fulminándolo. – Sigue y nunca más vuelvo a prestarte mi cámara.

- Ya, ahí muere.

_- ¡Hola a todo el mundo! – _De repente, el sonido de la pantalla que se hallaba instalada al costado de uno de los edificios, pareció subir de volumen considerablemente y Runo no estuvo muy segura de si eso era debido a que los encargados le habían subido específicamente en esa sección, o porque el tono que alcanzaba la chica en la televisión era sumamente agudo. Aunque posiblemente, eran las dos. – _¡Les habla su reportera favorita, Julie! Aquí, comentando desde el centro de ciudad bakugan._

Sep, estaba en Bayview, y tenía trabajo, ahora ataba cabos del porqué de que no la hubiera llamado para salir igual que todos los viernes. – _Como muchos sabrán, el torneo para seleccionar al nuevo campeón de entre todos los campeones, de entre todos los peleadores del mundo, se celebrará dentro de dos cortas semanas, y ustedes tendrán la suerte de verlo aquí, en vivo y en directo, para apoyar a su peleador favorito. ¡Ah! Y claro, también deben recordar que sólo los peleadores más poderosos podrán entrar en esta dura competencia, por lo que, también deberá de contarse con los mejores, para entregar el premio y hacerla de árbitros en caso necesario. ¡Mis amigos: Choji Marukura, Shun Kazami y, el peleador no.1 damas y caballeros, Dan Kuso! Ellos junto con su servidora y mis amigas Mira Clay Y Runo Misaki, nos encontraremos allí ese día, asegurándonos de que todo marche bien. _

- Aun es raro ver a Julie en todas partes, pero al parecer cada vez hay más y más gente interesada en las batallas. – Dijo Runo con una media sonrisa. – Aunque, bueno… ¿Ah? ¿Dan?

- Estoy aquí – Dan le tocó el hombro izquierdo, pero apareció saliendo por atrás del derecho. - Toma.

A Runo se le abrieron grandes los ojos. Giró la cabeza disimuladamente; a unos cuántos metros de distancia había uno de esos carritos de madera que llevaban flores, cómo una florería ambulante.

¿Qué le sucedía al chico ese día? Ahora, estaba frente a ella, con una mano detrás de la espalda y con la otra extendida hacia sí, alcanzándole una rosa blanca – Dijiste que no te gustaban las rojas, ¿verdad?

- Dan… - Dijo ella, reaccionando después de varios segundos en procesamiento de información. Tomó la rosa y la sujetó delicadamente con ambas manos, casi como si estuviera viva, como si fuese un bebé. – ¿Y esto por qué?

- Bueno, es que me recordaste que nunca te agradecí por ese dibujo, así que pensé en una forma de recompensártelo. Así al menos ya tengo una falta menos en mi lista, ¿no?

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad. – Está bien, y tienes puntos extras porque esta vez no tuve que ayudarte.

Dan soltó una risa. Después le extendió la mano de nuevo, indicándole que debían continuar con el paseo.

_- ¡Oh! ¡Se me olvidaba! _– Se oyó otra parte del fragmento, cuando se suponía que Julie estaba a punto de irse. – _La próxima semana, no se olviden de sintonizarnos, a la misma hora y en el mismo canal, pues les tendremos preparada una sorpresa, ¡un documental especial como entremés antes del gran torneo! Aquí, todo el equipo de producción, esperamos que les guste. _

No sabía cómo, pero Dan aún mantenía muchos fanáticos de entre seis y diez años en su repertorio. Es decir, la generación de esos pequeños no había alcanzado al castaño en su época de oro, y sin embargo, parecían conocer más acerca de los seis peleadores que ellos mismos. Eso le había puesto de muy buen humor, en especial porque desde el momento en que llegaron al muelle, los niños empezaron a gritar: "¡Daniel-sensei! ¡Runo sensei!", para después abordarlos, encerrándolos en un círculo de entre quince y veinte infantes, y atestarlos de preguntas, que, en algunas ocasiones ni siquiera iban al caso.

Resultaba que Dan organizaba eventos cómo ése cuando tenía la oportunidad, pues muchas veces los niños más pequeños llegaban a tener un gran potencial para las batallas, pero desafortunadamente no siempre eran tomados en cuenta, por lo mismo de que eran muy pequeños. El chico a veces se los topaba en ciudad bakugan, reunidos en el parque o planeando estrategias que más bien parecían juegos; tenía la suerte de que muchas veces lo reconocían, entablaba una conversación con ellos, y acababa por citarlos a entrenar en algún lado.

Lo mismo solía suceder cuando visitaba Wardington, y esa era la situación en la que se encontraban ahora.

Prácticamente se pasaron así el resto del día, hasta que el sol estuvo próximo a ocultarse. Entre los dos, estuvieron enseñándoles a los niños las técnicas que ellos solían utilizar, claro, para aquellos cuyo atributo preferencial fuera el Pyrus o el Haos; tratándose del resto, intentaron recordar lo mejor posible las especialidades de sus amigos, siempre tomando en cuenta el tipo de bakugan con el que estaban tratando, y el nivel de energía que éste pudiera alcanzar. Dan les enseñó algunos trucos para lanzar la esfera, al momento de iniciar una pelea, con el fin de desviarla. Runo les contó sobre los trajes de batalla y de cómo si sus bakugan alcanzaban el suficiente poder, ellos también podrían usarlos. Drago y Tigrera no quisieron importunar en su cita, así que no los llevaban consigo, para decepción de los niños, pero aun así, querían ver pelear a sus dos maestros. Les prestaron un bakugan Haos y otro Pyrus, y les dijeron que les pusieran un ejemplo de una batalla real.

Al final, todo quedó en un empate, pero a los mini-peleadores les encantó.

- Serás un buen padre, Dan. – Dijo Runo, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa marina. Los tablones estaban un poco húmedos y algunas astillas traviesas se levantaban de la superficie, consecuencia de los años expuesta a la intemperie y a los atraques del mar, pero aun así, era un momento maravillosamente agradable.

Dan rio suavemente. - ¿Qué puedo decir? Los niños me aman. – Movió hacia adelante y atrás sus piernas intercaladamente, observando como su reflejo se deformaba en el agua. Después levantó la vista, contemplando la belleza de aquel atardecer. Pensó que cuando vivía ahí, nunca se tomó el tiempo para disfrutar de aquel paisaje, y a pesar de que su casa ahora quedaba casi pegada a la playa, nunca lo vio igual. Bayview era más como una ciudad turística, pero Wardington siempre le dio esa impresión a pueblo, un pueblo grande y lindo, donde siempre se sentía bienvenido. Tal vez porque siempre lo creyó su hogar. –Además… No sé, siempre me han gustado los niños. Se me da muy bien hacer reír a los bebés.

- No sólo a los bebés. – Comentó ella, en parte en serio, en parte burlándose. El otro le dio un ligero codazo al costado, y la peliazul se rio. – Pero te entiendo. Nadie me convencerá de que existe un sonido más bonito que el de la risa de un bebé.

Dan sonrió.

- Tú también serías una buena madre. – La chica se le quedó viendo. – Una mamá muy regañona y sobreprotectora, pero buena, al fin y al cabo.

Ahora fue Runo quien le pegó al otro, pero ella no tuvo cuidado. Como de costumbre.

- ¿Es un crimen querer proteger a la gente que amas?

- No.

Las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar por encima de sus cabezas, a su vez que el cielo azafranado y ámbar se difuminaba en un índigo infinito. El viento comenzaba a soplar de manera constante, agitando las aguas bajo sus pies, arrullando a los últimos rayos de luz.

Después de algunos segundos de un silencio reflexivo, Dan volvió a hablar: - De hecho, te lo agradezco.

Nuestra protagonista levantó la mirada, entre consternada y confundida.

- Oye, no eres la única que tiene informantes, ¿sabes?

Después de eso, Runo se pintó de los mil colores. Enseguida se le vino a la mente aquella promesa que le hizo su amigo, donde juraba proteger a Dan, cuando ella se enteró de que partirían a Neathia. Sobraba decir que no se había tomado muy bien la idea de la guerra, la distancia y… Bueno, todo.

Bajó la mirada casi enterrando su barbilla contra el área de la clavícula. – Acaso, ¿Shun te dijo algo? – No podía ser, estaba segura de que él jamás podría traicionarla.

Esta vez le tocó a Dan desconcertarse. - ¿Eh? ¿Shun sabe algo? – Mierda. – La que me contó eso fue Julie.

Doble, mierda. Nunca, NUNCA volvería a confiarle esa clase de cosas a una persona tan poco discreta, reservada y con tan inexistente sentido del perfil bajo como lo era Julie.

Suspiró.

- ¿Sabes? No le veo nada de malo. – Continuó Dan, decidiendo ignorar el hecho anterior, ya discutiría el tema con su amigo después, aunque sabía que probablemente no lograría averiguar mucho. Sonrió sólo frunciendo los labios, mirando hacia abajo con ternura. – Me parece lindo que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Por unos momentos, Runo no dijo nada, se inclinó hacia el frente, recargando el rostro en su mano. ¿Qué le pasó a ese Dan que se la pasaba renegando de su relación con cualquiera que se los insinuase? – Nunca parecía que le tomarás mucha importancia.

Se oyó como de los labios ajenos se dejaba escapar aire, y al siguiente instante sintió su mano ser arrebatada, no con brusquedad, pero sí con determinación.

Después sujetó la otra mano que estaba libre, acobijando así a ambas con las suyas propias. Aquello era…

- Nunca supe muy bien qué decir - ¿Un _déjà vu? _

Ella no dijo nada más y se dejó hacer. ¿Quién lo diría? Una _tomboy _siendo sumisa. Pero la verdad era que en un beso, eso no estaba en discusión.

_ Replay _

Ella no dijo nada más y se dejó hacer. ¿Quién lo diría? Una _tomboy _siendo sumisa. Pero la verdad era que en un beso, eso no estaba en discusión.

_ Replay _

Ella no dijo nada más y se dejó hacer. ¿Quién lo diría? Una _tomboy _siendo sumisa. Pero la verdad era que en un beso, eso no estaba en discusión.

_ Repla… _

- ¡MIRA! – Gritó Runo exasperada. – ¡Es la quinta vez que le regresas!

Ambas pelirrojas se rieron. – Oye, no todos los días se tiene captado un momento memorable como éste desde ángulos tan convenientes.

Tigrera soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Les juro que cuando vea a Julie voy a tomarla y a tirarla justo por ese muelle! – Continuó gritando, no pudiendo ignorar las burlas de sus amigas. Se sentó con fastidio sobre la cama, provocando que los resortes hicieran ruido y el colchón rebotara. - ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

- Bueno, debes admitir que su documental de "Los peleadores y la vida real" ha sido todo un éxito. – Dijo Alice, distraídamente, cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo del tocador.

- ¿Cómo es posible que a ustedes no les moleste? ¡Nos grabaron a escondidas para mostrárselo al resto del mundo!

- Sí, pero a nosotros sólo nos captaron haciendo cosas normales.

- ¿Qué con ese "normales"?

- Digo que no fue nada importante. – Corrigió Mira riendo. Runo se tiró de espaldas, con los brazos abiertos.

Puso una almohada sobre su cabeza, amortiguando su voz. - Y lo peor es que ese idiota lo sabía.

- No puedes culparlo. – Dijo Wilda. – Lo amenazaron con no quedarse con el protagónico del documental si no hacía lo que Julie decía, y ya conoces a Dan.

- Desde que aprendió a actuar, es más egocéntrico que antes.

Ya lo sabía, y también sabía que, ese día, Dan había estado muy raro, pero ella nunca dijo nada. ¿Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que no todo hubiera sido _show, _verdad?


End file.
